The Lindwurm of Zero
by Aztez Fan
Summary: Louise said she would summon a Dragon. But she never said what kind. So will a wingless,two limbed,acid Breathing beast be enough to show the world that she has potential of being a mage? Battle Brothers crossover
1. Chapter 1 The Beast of House Kaltenborn

Play **Battle Brothers OST - Noble Houses Battle Track I - "Rise and Fall of House Kaltenborn"**

In the great forests of the north lived a once-great creature, one that many only believe existed in legends. It was a Lindwurm, a dragon that is more like a snake than a lizard, But in front of its body are two powerful limbs that allow it to drag its self across its domain. While not able to breathe fire, It instead sprays a highly corrosive acid that erodes even the most well crafted of armor. When in combat it can use its tail like a club, effortlessly tossing and killing most creatures in one hit. And to give a true testament to its power, the jaws of the beast have long and sharp teeth that when combined with its ridiculous bite force allows it to easily bite a human in full iron plate into. So you may Wonder, is there anyone who could stand up to such a mighty creature.

While many have fallen to the beast, one group of warriors would soon be the first in living memory to do what most believe could not be done. They were the Battle Brothers, a mercenary company that has become the stuff of legends. Having never been beaten in battle and completing, nearly, every contract they have been given to the latter. But unlike most of the time, this was not for coin. For while enroute to the next village to resupply, they had unknowingly been camping in the Lindwurm's territory.

Smelling the intruders the beast growled as it moved towards them while crashing into the trees with little effort. This alerted the mercenaries of their grave mistake and they gathered their weapons to battle whatever they may face. As they got ready they saw the Lindwurm crash out into the meadow, roaring at them to leave or die. Most would have already have run at such a terrifying and intimidating display of power. But the men of the Battle-Brothers, while shaken somewhat, but having fought many things that were clearly supernatural and come out alive has overtime harden their resolve. So standing side by side with their commander, they formed a plan to take down the ferocious dragon.

As the Lindwurm came into range they let loose a hail of arrows, bolts, and javelin. This proved to do little more than an annoyance to the beast however as its scales are harder than even bronze. Coming into melee it swang its tail into a spear wielder that was to close. The man was tossed to the ground and did not move and after a moment blood would seep into the dirt, showing all that he was dead. One man, seeing his comrade dead, blow his horn and rallied the others to charge the Dragon, surrounding it in the process.

The Lindwurm saw this as a feudal action and raised its tail to end them in one go. But it was not to be as one ran faster than the rest from behind him and jumped on its tail, hacking his ax in order to cut it off. His tail stayed on, but while the beast was distracted the rest of the mercenaries started to close in on, finally getting into melee range. They all then slice, hack or stabbed the monster, but as they did blood soon spray from its body covering most of them in corrosive acidic that was now slowly eating away at their armor and weapons.  
Wanting to take the initiative, as well as take advantage of their ensuing panic at the sight of their armor slowly disintegrating in front of them, the Lindwurm struck its head at the nearest foe mouth open. Biting down the lucky man screamed in pain as he was slowly but surely torn in half. It then slammed away the one that was trying to cut off its tail, sending him to the ground. "YOU KILLED GUNTHER!" said a towering man in full plate armor "You will pay!" he shouted, holding his blade down to the floor and charged forth.

Turning its head towards the Challenger it took a deep breath as the man charged at it. When he got close the Lindwurm breathed out a stream of acid covering the mercenary head to toe. Thinking its job done the beast turned its attention to the others, but then felt something cut across its made it lose its balance and fell onto its side. Looking up its eyes widened to see that the mercenary whos armor was now ruined to the point of disrepair, was very much alive. The Lindwurm, while surprised that it was caught off guard, refused to such weak creatures and so flipped its self back upright to continue the fight against the foolish humans dare enter its home. The battle then becomes a back and forth ordeal of death and pain as both sides do all that they can to end it.

The great beast soon found its self with little strength left to fight back but never the least it stood there defiant even as it felt its body be pierced by the mercs weapons, coming so close to killing the Lindwurm many times. Soon, however, the commander shouted to his men to stop. All his men did do, if only because that were tired of this fighting and need to rest. Walking over, and telling the giant to back off and not kill the Lindwurm, he soon came face to face with the beast. The great dragon was confused as to why the leader stopped his men and so into the feeble Man's eyes for any signs of deceit as the commander spook "so you are a Dragon eh?" he said to the weakened beast before turning around two face his men "It seam that not even a creature of Legends could outmatch the Battle-Brothers in skill and strength" he proclaimed proudly. His men did not know whether to cheer or stay quiet. Looking into eyes of the dragon he soon saw both a look of defiance, but of fear as well.

The commander could now see that this was not a monster, but a fairly intelligent creature like himself that felt like they did. While many have called him a cold man that only cared about gold and glory, this was simply not entirely true. He still has a heart, one that has turned into that of iron, and felt that he could allow the death kill the Lindwurm. "leave it here men, this is not a worthwhile venture" The beast could only watch as the mercenaries begrudgingly looked at their commander like he was insane "why" one of them said "why not just end it now while we still have the chance!" The commander just replied with. "you think this is really worth the effort, our armor is almost melted and there's probably nothing we can sell form this beast, if we go now we can get to the next town and rebuild" Looking back towards the Lindwurm he said "will you let us pass!"

The Lindwurm knew it had very little, and that it would most certainly die if it continues to battle. It then finally, begrudgingly, agreed to go let them go. The commander and the rest of his company showed great surprise at this but nevertheless did not question it as they have been in stranger situations than this. As they walked away from the Lindwurm slowly lowered its self to the ground to finally rest. Its body will need time to get back to its full power.

 **"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe,"**

The Lindwurm, after hearing the odd voice, looked around for the source but it could see only see the mercenaries who are packing up their camp to leave. Where was it coming from then?

 **"my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call,"**

There it was again, but why would It be a servant to some human. It was not what one would call 'divine', the dragons beauty is only that for it to enjoy, its wisdom is not that sound, and the power it had has been spent fighting as of now. So what would make this, girl think that it would give up its freedom and become a slave to their will?

 **"I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"  
**  
With that, a green portal appears close by to the dragon. One of the odder looking men soon called the rest of the other over to look at what was happening. As soon as they saw the portal they all just stared in shock. Seeing as there was little to do now then to make a choice, as it could feel the portal ever so slightly drag it over, it picked itself off the ground and walked into the portal and disappeared with little trace. Ever since that day, the commander of the battle brothers would wonder what happened to the great beast, but being the captain of a mercenary company gives little time to think about such things. This, however, would cast them into legend as every noble would try and hire them for their skills which gave them the funds they need to rebuild the damage they had sustained.

And be forever know as the ones who fought The Beast of House Kaltenborn.

.

.

 **well I we wrote this chapter so it made a little more sense.**

 **Also, I'm going to down a different route with this fanfic then most as you will see later on.**

 **I need a beta as well so if anyone wants to help please message me.**

 **Thats all for now, time to work on the other stuff I have on my to do list,**

 **Next up, The Wild Headmaster of Beacon.**


	2. The Cult of Davkul

In a remote area somewhere in Germania, a dark and heretical ritual is being conducted. From all corners of Halkeginia those who have hidden their blasphemous worship form the Church, have now journeyed to this location to perform the greatest of the rituals. Nearly 1000 cultists have come here, regardless of whether or not they are Noble or commoner, to witness the power of Davkul made manifest. Long before the founder had ever fought the elves and become a god, many seek the guidance of other powers to keep them safe from the world. One was Davkul and it would help men strive for the right to live, for a price. As they are to receive help form it they, in turn, must sacrifice something in return. For this is what must, then it shall be.

Locked in a box lays a formidable Noble Warrior, one that fought in the armies of Tristain alongside Karin the heavy wind all those years ago. Taking in his sleep inside a well-guarded fort and far from any help, he now waits in shocked science as the cultists now chant. Two men walk forwards to him, with a spear in one hand and wands drawn in the other they open the box. As the Warrior steps out he can feel all the eyes that are around him stare in anticipation. The two cultists motion for him to follow as others come from behind to prevent the Warrior from escaping his doom. The warrior saw that he was outmatched, begrudgingly agreed, and followed them to an altar specifically crafted for this ritual. Even now as he walks over the feeling of dread risks to overwhelm him.

Once near the alter the chanting became louder, like the songs spoken in the churches of the founder they chanted with the same trust and faith, it frightened him on how such a thing like this would even be happening. That was when the armed cultists grabbed him by his arms. While he was caught off guard, he would not go down without a fight. Punching the one on his left in the kidney he moved under a jab from a spear while at the same time grabbing it and pulling the weapon out of the cultists grasp. The chanting stops for a moment, but soon start back up once more with renewed vigor, seemingly as if it never stopped.

Holding his newly acquired weapon with both hands he ran another of the heathens, killing the man with one fluid motion of his arm. The wand-wielders then started to cast their spells as non-magic using cultists charged forth. See that heal be at a disadvantage the Mages in play he went in for the kill, running forth and stabbing anyone that got in his way. Stabbing his way past the other cultists he soon had to duck under a fireball that was cast his way by a mage that seemed familiar to him somehow.

Soon he had to block another fireball with his spear, turn it into Ash as a result. Seeing as he was now disarmed the Warrior made a decision and charged forth and tackled the cultist to the ground. The two struggled as it meant ether life or death for them both, during the struggle the noble warrior grabbed the mask the cultist ware and pulled it off to see who the man was. "Fitz?" he said in shock, it was undeniable that this was Fitz of Du Bois, a Baron of a fort and was an old friend of his. But before he could say anything he felt something pierce his chest. He did not notice before, but a cultist had come in with a ceremonial blade and dug it deep into his ribs.

The pain would barely faze him as the shock of now knowing that an old friend of his, one that he had fought with and considered family to be a heretic was too much for him. Falling off Fitz he finally felt the wound in his ribs, the warrior cared little for that and felt like his soul was being drained, his armor merging with his body, and the last thing he would see.

Was Fitz looking at him with little to no emotion in his eyes, with an even hollower smile.


	3. Chapter 2 The Lindwurm and the Zero

_"This is it, this will either prove my worth as a mage or send me home..that it if they want me back"_

These are the thoughts of one Louise de La Vallière, a young, short pink haired mage with an attitude who studies at Tristanian Academy, a school for nobles children to learn about magic and history. On this day, however, is when second-year students get to Summon their familiar, a creature that will, in turn, be the student's servant and companion for the rest of there life.

So far everyone has summoned their familiar of which many are normal like dogs, cats, and sometimes frogs. Others summoned stranger things like bugbears who are a floating eyeball with wings and a giant mole. The greatest of these creatures was a blue dragon. And this is what worries our little pink mage, for she stated to her hated rival Kirche, or a Louise like to call her with spite seeping through her voice, Zerbst.

It all started with her walking down the stairs from the headmaster office, Kirche and Tabitha were waiting for her to the following conversation led to Louise boldly and angrily proclaiming "Oh yeah, well I at least know that I will succeed in the summoning ritual! Just you wait, I summon a familiar greater than anyone in the school, I will summon a dragon to be my familiar!"

Suffice to say Louise is not slightly regretting saying that, you see, she has gained a reputation of not being able to cast a single spell, whenever she tries well... the result is rather explosive, this constant failure to cast even the smallest of spell has caused the young mage to be given the nickname 'Luise the zero' and she loathed it.

Now, she prays to Brimir to allow her to summon a familiar, it does not even have to be a dragon, just something to show that she is a mage and is worthy of her family name as a Vallière. As she nears the summoning circle her hand starts to shake in nervousness before she thought back to what her mother taught her and steeled herself before speaking out loud.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance, and appear before me!"

As she finished a few students looked as if ready to run and seek cover for when her spell blew up, but nothing happened. Everyone just stood around and waited for something to happen until someone said "Well then I guess-" Before being cut off by what had to be the biggest explosion Louise had ever caused.

Once the dust started to clear up Louise stood there unmoving, her face slowly but surely losing its facade of calmness. "No, no, no, noooo!" thought the pick haired mage slowly the dust clear, Louise hoped that she had summoned something as Kirche said, "Well I have to say zero, that has to be the biggest explosion you have made so far." The Zerbst said as she got up and dusted herself off before smelling the air. This was when everyone noticed that the air smell a bit more acidic than normal, Tabitha also heard her dragon Sylphid make sounds of distress before suddenly flying over past Louise and into the dust cloud that finally settled down.

Louise was the first to see what made that strange acidic smell and why Tabitha's dragon so worried, with a gasp of shock she saw a battered and wounded dragon that Sylphid was nudging the head of. Once the dust was gone everyone could see how bad of a state the dragon really was, at first some thought this was due to the explosion Louise caused, but that thought was quickly thrown away when they saw broken arrows, bolts, and a few javelins sticking out of its scales with cuts and slashes across its body.

Louise finally got a hold of herself and ran over to what she knew was her familiar, she did not have the time to pat herself on the back on summoning a dragon, she needs to make sure it was still alive and okay. Once she got to the side of the beast Louise could see that this was unlike most dragons she had seen, it had no wings and only two limbs, its head was much more ferocious looking with long sharp teeth. But as of now though, she did not care about that and then shouted back. "Don't just stand there, someone gets help!"

Soon some of the medical staff came over and started using their mage to heal Louise familiar, with the young mage, sitting down on the ground with a worried look on her face, sitting down right next to her was, much to her dismay, Kirche who had yet to say a word and Tabitha who was only there because Sylphid did not want to leave the other dragons side.

"Miss Vallière?" Louise looked up to see Professor Colbert in front of her with a somewhat concerned look "In any other circumstance I'd be congratulating you on summoning a servant," Louise was about to smiled before looking back down at what Colbert said next.

"But seeing that your familiar was summoned presumably while it was being attacked and is now unconsciousness...well, do you wish to finish the ritual?"

Louise looked up quickly "Why wouldn't I finish the ritual, the dragon is now my responsibility, and as a noble I can't just simply leave it." what she said was true, no self respecting noble would leave behind their familiar, but really she was to stay here at Tristanian she needed a to complete the familiar contract.

Colbert rubbed his chin "I see then, well if you wish to do so the healers have told me

Kriche simply looked at Louise in the eye before saying "Back home in Germania we used to have great serpentine dragons that roomed the forests before they had been hunted down to extinction. My people called them Lindwurm, I'm not sure if your familiar is one of those kinds of dragons, but if it is then I'd advise that you keep a close eye on it less someone try and take it from you. Their bones and blood are very sought after you know." With that the germanian left to get to her dorm, leaving Louise to think on what Kriche said and getting slightly worried before shaking her head

 _"That Zebast is just trying to demean the fact I have a dragon now...then again I never have seen her so serious like that to me before. Meh, so what if my familiar is related to a dead species, at least its safe with me now."_

Looking back over towards the dragon, it's breathing loud as it takes in and blows out air through its nostrils, even while asleep it still give an aura of intimidation, she took a deep breath Louise walked over with her wand out and once near its head she got ready to finish the ritual...as in now...right...well then it seems she slightly afraid the dragon might wake up as she's about to kiss it to seal the contact and attack.

 _"Don't get cold feet now Louise!"_ she told herself mentally _"just one quick kiss and you'll finally prove to everyone your a mage! Just remember, rule of steel, rule of steel..."_

Louise would repeated those words in her mind as she said "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," She stopped as the beast growled in its sleep as it turned over a little before she continued "Uh, Pentagon of the five elemental powers;" As she chanted she did not see the dragon slowly opene its eyes as it heard a voice speak "bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." As Louise finished the chant and went to kiss her familiar the beast moved its head to groggily to see who was talking before ending up being kissed on the snout by the pink haired girl who froze at the fact the beast was awake, and it did not look happy as a par of runes engraved themselves onto its scales.

Louise's did not move an inch except when her head fallowed her familiars as it rose from the ground and to its full height, being only slightly larger then Sylphid was but towering over the small mage. The two would stare at each other, the dragons hate fulled reptilian eyes look at Louise's own as she barely kept her cool. After a long standoff, the beast opened its mouth before releasing a loud tired yawn that broke any tension that was there. Blinking a few times Louise let out a breath she does not remember holding in before realizing something.

"I have a familiar...I summoned a familair...heh, hehe,heh" She started to laugh out of sheer relief to which her familiar stared at it with an annoyed expression, looks like she's not a complete failure of a mage after all, she finally casted a spell and got a dragon out of it two, a little late if she was, to be honest but grateful none the less. With her self esteem an all time high, she started to think of what to write to her family, after she got some sleep of course. As the mage celebrated her first real success at magic, the Lindwurm simply just looked at its new 'master'.

 _"That does not leave a good taste in my mouth"_ thought the dragon as the smug look on the puny girl just made it slightly peeved, now its going to have to follow this girl around likely, and if her smell was anything to go by a noble at that...gods this is going to be a headache for not only our dragon, but also our pick haired noble as well.


	4. Chapter 4 The Two Dragons

Laying on the ground curled up on the forest ground near Tristain Academy was the newly bonded familiar of Louise de La Vallière or, much to the girl's dismay, Louise the zero. And to suffice to say it was not particularly happy with being some humans pet, especially one that was he could tell is a noble. "She's is so going to treat me like a darn trophy in the morning."

The Lindwrum growled at that image, oh and if the sort girl even tried to mount his back then he might just bite her head off. Then again that would be a bad idea, killing a noble would get itself killed in turn, and who knows what they might do with his corpse afterward. Shifting around on the ground it yawned loudly and turned over to get into a more comfortable position to sleep. As it was just about to finally rest through the night a rush of wind blow by making the beast to look straight up before searching their surroundings.

The Lindwurm then snorted after seeing nothing out of the ordinary and was about to go back to sleep, however as he turned his head the dragon was meet with the face of that blue winged dragon from before. The two just stared at each other before the blue dragon cooed happily "Yay! You're still awake!"

"Oh gods its a young one..." The Lindwurm thought as he snarled and bared his teeth making the younger dragon stop. "Why are you here, its the middle of the night!"

Backing away and shrinking a little the blue dragon replied a little shaken "I-I just wanted to see if you were okay..." With a wine, she covered her head with her arms "Please don't hurt me!" The Lindwurm found this pathetic, but at the same time he felt bad for scaring the younger dragon, she seemed honest about wanting to know if alright. With a sigh, the older of the two beasts nudged the younger with his head "Look, not really happy with what happened earlier today, but I should not make it seem like I was taking it out on you, sorry."

The blue dragon poked her head out with a confused look "R-Really?" The Lindwurm simply nodded and laid down to make himself less threatening "Yes, yes I am." With happy coo the younger dragon roared happily "Yay, big brother is not mad at me!" The Lindwurm found this amusing before it fully realized what she said "Big..brother?" he said wondering why they would call him that.

The younger dragon looked at the Lindwurm now back to their cheerful self "Well Master is big sister, and you're the only other dragon here. So I want you to be my big brother...if you want to at least..." Looking at the young dragons sad expression made the Lindwurm conflicted. On one hand, they don't want this young dragon bothering him randomly, but he did not want to make them lonely.

"Well," The Lindwurm said making the blue dragon look up with innocence in their eyes "Sure, I'll be your big brother, just don't bother me too often okay?" With their eyes beaming with joy the youngster jumped and hugged the Lindwurm taking them by surprise. "Thank you big brother!"

Growling in annoyance at the surprise affection the Lindwurm tried to slither its lower body out of her grip. Turns out despite the winged dragon being younger she had quite a lot of strength and kept a tight grip on them. Soon enough tho he finally got free and looked at her with a glare "Don't do again without asking please."

The young dragon wined quietly but she understood why and started to stand upright "Okay big brother, um..can I sleep next to you?" With the tilt of his head the Lindwurm looked at them inquisitively "Why?"

"Well, I'm a little scared about what might be out in the dark, so why not be with you!" After a few awkward moments of silence the Lindwurm grumbled a little before sighing "Fine you can sleep here" The young dragon was happy by her 'big brothers' acceptance and tried to tackle him but the Lindwurm caught her face with an arm "No, you go sleep next to me, no cuddles" He said sternly to his new 'little sister'

Blinking a few times she nodded "Okay!" as they lied down next to him the Lindwurm asked, "So, your name?" Looking over at her 'big brother' she smiled as best she could "Its Illococoo, can I know yours?" The Lindwurm could now refuse to answer given the adorable look on her, but "My name, I, I don't have one, at least... not one that's mine." Illococoo noticed that her bother seemed to be sad at that and attempted to cheer them up.

"Oh..well what is that name then?" The Lindwurm simply snorted in amusement before his mood went back to being somber "It was given to me by the humans, The Beast of House Kaltenborn.." As the Lindwurm reflected on how the humans screamed that out loud in fear whenever he came and eat their livestock as if he was missing something important Illococoo nudged him "Well I'll call you Kaltenborn, is that okay?"

The Lindwurm was brought out of his thoughts by that and after thinking it over for a moment said "Sure, it's really the only name I have to go with" Kaltenborn was then granted the sight of Illococoo roaring happily before yawning cutely "Thank's, im tired now, night!" the young dragon then fell fast asleep while snoring quietly, this reminded Kaltenborn that he too was tired and curled up close by to Illococoo.

As he falls asleep Kaltenborn briefly wondered what that pink haired noble was doing at this hour, probably celebrating in their room or something at having him as there pet.

 ** _Tristain Academy, girls_** ** _dorm_**

The Lindwurm would be only half right as Louise was more than happy to have summoned a dragon as a familiar just like she had boasted that she would to her classmates. It's just that things were going to get complicated from now on for her. Usually on the rare occasion when a student summons a dragon the capital is given news of it. From there the students can become dragon riders if they so chose to. In her case however as Colbert had told Louise her dragon was a different due to it being a Lindwurm, a species of dragon nearly wiped out long ago by the Germania's when they first started making their kingdoms.

This means that not only does she have a rare dragon in her service, but also a lot of people would like to try and take it for themselves just as Kirche said. The pink haired girl was not really that worried though, Louse was confident that she and her dragon can handle whatever lowlife commoners who try to make some quick gold by capturing them.

No, it was if she can control her familiar that was keeping her up at night right now. Unlike most other familiars dragons were almost as intelligent as people at times and thus more independent. That's not to say that she cant order her familiar around, but it was if the dragon would listen to her was the real issue. She looked down at the book of beasts she had gotten from the library and had learned that out of all that dragons Lindwurm are the most aggressive and more likely to act on their draconic instincts.

This made Louise concerned about whether or not she can handle the responsibility of having a Lindwurm as a Familiar and, Brimir help her, own up to any...incidents that they might cause should she lose control. Louise, however, steeled herself while letting out a sigh as she closed the book, she was a daughter of the Vallière family, she will not bring shame to her family name as she had done after so many years of failed. She will show those her classmates tomorrow that she was not a 'Zero' oh how she loathed that nickname, even more so as it was given to her by that Zerbst cow Kriche.

Getting from her set she got dressed in her nightgown and looked over at the pile of hay she had made in anticipation of her familiar. _"Who knew I would summon a dragon, at least it was not some boring commoner"_ thought Louise as she got into bed and was glad that was not the case or else she would have been the laughing stock of the whole school.

As Louise thought this, however, in another world drastically different from her own in the forests on the edge of the eastern lands a band of Mercenaries sat around a campfire were simply resting after a tough battle with greenskins one of the men ran over to his captain shouting about some green light. Coming out of his tent he walked out only to find the light glowing brighter and closer. As the whole camp woke up and those who already were stared on in confusion the light started engulfing the outer edges of the camp. Before the captain could shout out orders to his men the light rapidly engulfing the camp and everyone in it as they all screamed out in shock as their voice were silenced.

Once the light had disappeared the camp and all of the men in it were gone, with only a smoldering campfire left of their presence in their own world.

* * *

 _ **Okay that took longer then it needed to, cant believe its been 6 months since the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait but school had me bogged down as well as a**_ _ **serious case of writer's block. But I finally got it finished! Now as for the chapter, tell me what your**_ _ **opinions are as i tried something new with separating different character provs and i'll take them into consideration while making the next chapter when I get around to it, they all ways help me improve after all.**_

 ** _Sincerely, Adan Fuentes._**


	5. Chapter 5 A noble and their Lindwurm

Louise woke up in her room with a yawn while blinking a few times to get the blurriness out of her eyes. Sitting upright in her bed she rubbed her eyes before remembering what happened yesterday and smiled like a cat. Sliding out from her bed onto the floor she walked over to her closet to get dressed, the pink haired noble was going to look her best on this weekend.

With school uniform on and her hair neatly combed Louise was feeling the most optimistic she had ever been in a long time. I mean, how can't she feel this way, the 'zero' had summoned a dragon the other day. While not a normal dragon it was a dragon none the less, wingless or not it still was her greatest accomplishment to have gotten blessed with such a powerful familiar.

Louise had to calm her self down a little, things can go wrong at any time given her horrid luck. But she can't help but feel so happy and relieved, she can do magic, that dragon out in the forest proves it as a fact. Her previous worries from last night still stand however and she will have to be extra vigilant when dealing with the Lindwurm of her's.

Smiling and thinking of all that things she is going to do with her familiar today before opening her dorm room door and scowled when she saw Kriche standing there like she was waiting for her. "Louise~" Kirche said smugly as she stood tall over the sort girl, arms crossed under her chest making the pink haired eye's twitch.

"Zerbst...," Louise said, her cippy mood now turned sour at the presence of her rival and tormentor. "What do you want?" Kirche could hear the disdain coming from Louise's voice as well as see the twitch that was developing in her eye. "Oh, I just wanted to say congratulations on what you did yesterday," Louise was confused at first, Kirche was not normally this nice "I mean, it really is impressive for a some who could not cast a single spell correctly for the longest time" And there is the Zerbast she knew and hated so much.

"Can you at least pretend like you're not mocking me?" She asked while walking past her and as Kirche fallowed her "Hah, weres the fun it that? Besides, im guessing you're off to play with your dragon." Louise looked over at her "Yes, why do you care?" she said to the Zerbst while seeing her salamander flame join by his mistress's side. Reaching down to pet flames head Kirche smiled "I know a lot more about Lindurms then I believe you would, so I thought that I can help you with taking care of them."

Louise was frustrated at that, did she think she can't take care of her own familiar! Then again, she really only knows about normal dragons rather then Lindwurms dispited reading up on them last night. Looking at Kirche with a raised eyebrow Louise wondered what the Zerbst "Whats yourt motive?" That caught the fire mage off guard "What?"

"I mean, why are you trying to help me? You have been oddly nice to me lately and I'm not sure what you're really after." Louise had stopped walking now and was looking up at Kirche with a stern face "Really, you spent the last two years tormenting me for my lack of magic and now that I have summoned a familiar your acting all buddy buddy with me as if we were friends!" Kirche bit her lip at the smaller girls anger, she was not expecting her to react like this.

"I...Look, both of us have had our differences, but now that you have shown that your more than just zero with that Lindwurm of yours. I'm willing to help you out for once, if only because I don't want to see your fail horribly" Louise felt, both flattered and insulted by Kirches words, and she did not know which was worse. "That's...okay."

Louise then started to walk once more to the forest to find her dragon "Just don't bother me much, alight Kirche!" With a sly grin, Kirche happly said "Oh don't worry, I understand zero" Lousie took a deep breath at that, she knew full that Kirche was trying to get under her skin and did her best not to let it get to her as she walked with her rival to the forest.

After some time searching, and more sly comments by Kirche that annoyed Louise to no end, they had found the Lindwurm...and Tabitha's dragon poking him to get the older dragon to wake up. "...I'm not even going to ask.." Louise said sighing while Kirche simply scratched her chin pondering on why Tabitha's wind dragon was with Louise's.

With a low groan the Lindwurm finally woke up, the land bound dragon raising its head somewhat annoyed before seeing Sylphid and sighing loudly. Sylphid for her part was happy that her big brother was now awake and noticed that Louise and Kirche were watching the whole scene unfold before them.

"Oh, your masters here, I need to get back to big sis now, bye Kaltenborn!" To the two humans, it sounded like simple noise's that a dragon would make but to the Lindwurm he could understand it clearly. As Sylphid flew away to find Tabitha, Kaltenborn simply turned his head and narrowed his eyes at his 'master'.

Louise quickly noticed the hostile look that her familiar gave her and took some deep breaths to make sure she did not snap under pressure. "Well, I'm sure you can understand me so I'll get to the point." She saw the Lindwurm roll its eyes dismissively before getting up and slowly make its way over closer to Louise. Kirche walked a few paces away from Louise once Kaltenborn was right in front of her. Louise for her part kept her cool, not showing the fact she was a little scared of the dragon who clear could bite her in half if they wanted to.

None the less she remembers her mother's words and continues to speak "You are my familiar, thus you are to follow what I say and order you to do as my serva-...um" Louise stopped as she heard a loud chuckle that was coming from the Lindwurm, was her familiar not taking her seriously! "What are you chuckling at?!' She shouted at Kaltenborn with a demanding voice, this only caused the Lindwurm to start laughing in a way only a dragon could as he found the small girl amusing.

Louise's face flushed in embarrassment while she could hear Kirche tying to hold back her own little giggle at this only to quiet down when the small girl gave her a glare before turning her focus back to her disrespecting familiar. "Why are you laugh!" she asked, holding in his laughter the Lindwurm rased up its claw and held it over her head, raising it higher before going to back to laughing again.

Louise did not understand what her familiar meant before she went even redder in the face and became angry, the dragon was mocking her hight. "Hey! I might be short, but I'm still a noble of the Vallière family and your maste-STOP LAUGHING!" Sadly no matter how much the small mage shouted and even kick the Lindwurm he would not stop laughing at her shortness and at how she thought he was some pet to be ordered around to do tricks. As Louise shouted out in anger Kirche, who found this whole situation quite hilarious, saw the Lindwurm reach out with its jaws at Louise who was still shouting at the dragon completely unaware. "Louise you migh-" Turning on her hell Louise, boiling with anger glared at the Zerbst "What is it-aahh!"

Kaltenborn had bit Louise's cape and pulled her off the ground by it with her swinging around wildly trying to get out of his grip "Put me down!" she shouted much more fearful than before. Sadly the Linwurm found this amusing to have its so called 'master' dangling from its jaws like a puppy being held by the scruff of its neck by their mother. kirche, for the most part, was relieved that the dragon had not tired to eat her rival, she would not wish that fate on the poor girl.

Never the less she grinned at the short Vallière hanging from her unruly familiar by her cape, it was entertaining to see Louise trying and failing to get her familiar to put her down. "Hmm, seems you are having some trouble with your familiar~ Look like you asked for more than you could handle with promising to summon a dragon without thinking of the consequences."

Louise just glared at the Zerbast hatefully, having given up by now with ordering her Familiar to let go of her. Kaltenborn for his part was getting bored playing around with the small girl but then started to feel hungry. Both nobles would hear the dragon's bell growl making Louise pale a little "Um, uh, hay, if you're hungry there's a feeding area over on the Academy grounds." The Lindwurm thought about this and looked over above to treetops to see where the school was before making its way over to get himself a meal, without letting Louise back onto the ground.

"...I really hope you're going to put me down soon..." The pink haired noble said as she got to see just how fast her familiar really went, the dragons two powerful front limbs digging into the dirt and pushing it forward while the rest of its body slithered along leaving a trail behind them. Kirche smiled as she and flame did their best to keep up with the deceptively quick dragon. "Looks like you two will get along just fine I guess after all."

"Shut up Zerbast..." Louise said as she wondered when her familiar will just let go of her cape. The Lindwurm, however, was simply wondering what these humans would have for him to eat, hopefully it was something delicious, like beef or mutton, and this time he wouldn't have to eat some farmers flock for once. This was turning out to be a good day for Kaltenborn, but a very annoying and embarrassing one for Louise.

* * *

 **What sorcery is this? I have somehow made a chapter in around a months time?! All joking aside im very happy to have gotten this out to you guys. Hope I made your day with, until next time then.**

 **Sincerely** **, Adan** **Fuentes**


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Along

Siesta was a fairly timid girl who worked as a maid at the academy to help support her family back home. And right now she was completely petrified at the sight of a Dragon holding what looked like Louise hanging by her cape in its jaws. The different looks the two gave her made her worried, the one Louise gave her promised punishment if she so much as made a peep about the nobles situation. However, it was the hungry expecting gaze the Draconic beast was giving her that made her stand as still as she could.

"Can you stop standing around and get my familiar some food!" Snapping out of her fright she quickly nodded "Y-Yes I'll get right to it." Siesta said meekly as the maid quickly went to go get the meal for the dragon, the growling of its stomach making her quicken her pace. Louise for her part just sighed as her familiar gave off a laugh, it clearly found this amusing.

Sadly she was in no position to argue right now, as the short girl knew that tiring to argue with a dragon so unruly as this one could only end badly. Thus Louise pouted angrily, crossing her arms as her dragon carried her over were the rest of the familiars were eating. As soon as the Lindwurm walked into the courtyard all the familiars looked up and stared at them, feeling slightly nervous about having two dragons around for company.

Speaking of the other dragon the Lindwurm saw Illococoo chowing down on a slab of beef, feeling quite jealous of the young dragon for getting their fill first. Louise for her part felt something drip down onto her shoulder, making a disgusted face when she saw that it was her familiar's drool, the acidic smell alone made her want to jag.

Noticing his 'masters' displeasure Kaltenborn decided to let go of the pinite mage, by dropping her unceremoniously onto the grass. While glad she was no longer in her familiar's jaws the pink mage was duly frustrated with how disrespectful the dragon had been to her. But there was little she could, less she wishes to incur the wrath of a beast such as the Lindwurm.

"Agh! Could you at least be a little more gentle next time?!" Louise complained while hearing the dragon chuckle to itself making her flustered. "Really! I'm your master, the least you can do is give me respect!" She yelled at her familiar, regretting it as the beast moved it head down right into her face snorting out acidic steam from his nostrils in a huff. Clearly, Kaltenborn did not care much at all for what the mage thought of his actions towards, grinning at his apparent superiority.

Steeling herself Louise pulled out her wand, wishing to at the very least get her point across "Okay, how about this, you follow what I say, and I won't throw a fireball at you." The Lindwurm stopped grinning and seemed to glare at her, his reptilian eyes nearly making Louise squirm in place but none the less kept her cool.

"I'm warning you, I'll do it!" The dragon then snarled, as if daring her to try it. Having had enough of the dragons disobedience she pointed her wand at her Lindwurm, with Illococoo looking over with worry while Kaltenborn just rolled his eyes while thinking to himself. _"Yeah right, like you could eve-"_

"Fireball!" Louise shouted as Siesta walked in with the Lindwurms meal only to be met with a large cloud of smoke and smug in front of her right after a booming sound echoed around the academy, with every student and teacher wonder just what the pink haired mage was doing.

As it turned out, just falling back on to her but while looking up to see a very shocked, ash covered Lindwurm who's expression quickly turned sour. Normally Louise would be beating herself over the head over failing, once again, to properly cast a spell. Only this time she had a potentially very angry dragon who could eat her in one bit if they really wanted to.

Luckily before the situation could escalate any further Siesta shakenly poked the Lindwurms tail who turned they're over to glare at the not stone stiff maid, he was not in a good mood anymore. Sweating profusely now she wiped her forehead before meekly saying fearfully. "W-Well mister dragon, I-I bought you some food, hehe, it's beef!...please don't eat me or miss Louise..."

Louise watched as the Lindwurm looked up at the meat, then at her and the maid before growling and moving over to feast on the meal he was provided. With a heavy sigh of relief, Siesta walked over and extended a hand to help the pink mage off the ground, who while still slightly shaken took the hand.

Once pulled off the ground Louise dusted her self off and thanked the maid "I'm grateful for you bringing my dragon food. Not sure what might have happened if you had not..." While it was embarrassing for a noble to be saved by the commoner, the mage could not deny that she put herself in a tight spot there for a second.

Siesta simply nodded "T-Thank you, I'm glad to be of service." The two nearly jumped when they heard the snap of bone, both seeing that Louise's familiar was enjoying its meal a lot. Looking away from her familiar asked the maid "So, may I know your name commoner?" When being asked this Siesta just replied as best she could, trying to ignore the crunching of bone behind her.

"S-Siesta, I'm a maid as you can tell, I work at the Academy to make money for my family back in my village," Siesta said with a smile. "while it's not much the pay is good for the most part. Although I never thought I would see two dragons in my life, especially from two separate species."

Louise idly listened to the maid, raising an eyebrow when she saw Tabitha's dragon walk over to the Lindwurm looking quite happy and relieved. "Yeah, that's great to hear." The pink mage said now focused on the interaction between the two dragons.

 _"I'm so happy you're not hurt!"_ Illococoo told Kaltenborn with glee, her 'big brother' simply munching down on his meal and swallowed _"Well the force behind it hurt a little, but all it really did was make me want to eat the noble brat."_ The younger dragon looked surprised. _"Eh!? Why would you want to eat your master!?"_ Kaltenborn groaned at that _"Oh please, that pink haired child is no master, and neither will I be her pet!"_

Illococoo could hear the venom seep from his tone, clearly, he did not like Louise what so ever. Moving her head close to his she smiled _"Well if you hate her so much then why not leave?"_ Kaltenborn stopped eating when she said that and was about to reply when he found his mind came up blank. _"Uh, well I, Uh..."_

 _"I mean you could have left last night when you were healed. But you stayed and even fallowed your master here, even if you did carry her along the way."_ The Lindwurm snarled lightly. _" I was hungry and she knew where I could get some food."_ The blue dragon just frowned and lowed her head. _"So you're going to leave?..."_

Kaltenborn was about to say yes when he noticed the look the young dragon was giving him. It was like that of a hurt puppy and while the dragon never cared for dogs, he did find himself caring slightly for Illococoo. _"N-No...At least so long as that short mage learns not to be so bossy."_ The blue dragon beamed with joy "Yey! Big brother's staying!"

The Lindwurm sighed, he felt slightly off, normally he would a little more aggressive towards others, preferring to stay alone. Come to think of it, he has been feeling quite odd lately. Taking one last bit to finish his meal the wingless dragon noticed the mage was next to him, Louise he recalled her name was.

 _"Why am I bothering to remember master's...name..."_ Confusion filled Kaltenborn's mind at what he just thought as Louise looked up at them, feeling slightly uncomfortable see their blood-stained teeth. When she turned her head to look at Tabitha's dragon Louise wondered if they were talked with each other.

he pink girl just put that thought aside for now as the blue dragon's master came over, reading a book as always "Come." That was all they said before the young dragon seemly said their goodbyes to the Linwurm, Tabitha was a girl of few words, Louise could never get a read on what they were thinking.

Tabitha then asked something out of the blue. "Dragon trouble?" Louise wondered why she would ask that before looking back behind her and seeing the ash covered grass where she had failed to cast Fireball. "Not, as much so you would think." Tabitha raised an eyebrow, briefly looking away from her book and at the Zero and Lindwurm before looking back and saying. "Be nicer."

Feeling slightly offended by that Louise was about to ask what she meant by that before Tabitha got on her dragon and the two flew off into the sky. For a moment Louise felt jealous that Tabitha's dragon could fly and her's could not, in fact, she noticed that the Lindwurm seemed similarly jealous at its lack of wings as it looked at his back.

Kaltenborn for his part would not admit it, but he was just a tiny bit sad he could not take to skies, then again the beast felt much more comfortable on the ground. He was no wyvern after all. Louise then started thinking about what Tabitha said, be nicer, well she would be nicer if her familiar had some discipline and respect. But then she remembered that she was dealing with a dragon here, a very independent one at that. So maybe a little kindness might go a long way for her.

"So if your done eating...want to take a walk in the forest?" Her familiar turned its head slowly to look at her, reminding Louise of just how big the difference in size was between them. "I-I mean if you would to..." Kaltenborn could partly smell the small amount of sweat that was forming on her brow, but thinking about, a short walk with his master wasn't too bad of an idea.

 _"Okay, something's off here."_ Kaltenborn wondered why he was now referring to Louise in his head as 'master', but every time he tried to think hard about it he seemed to lose focus. With a grunt, Louise was picked up by her cape again as her familiar walked then out of the academy, the mage soon had to accept that this was how her dragon was going to treat her. Never the less she was glad that the Lindwurn was taking her suggestion, smiling at the gate guard who despite being told otherwise was still slightly concerned with having a student hanging from the jaws of a dragon.

Thus the two were off to take a short trip through the woods, the Lindwurm finding it oddly enjoyable. Louise was glad she was getting somewhere with her familiar, now if she can only figure out how to get the Lindwurm to let her ride on his back.


End file.
